The present invention relates generally to a manufacturing system for electronic products, and more particularly to a micro device product system.
In the past, programmable micro devices were programmed in a large, standalone programming system, which had a programmer handling system.
For example, in the programming of programmable devices such as electrically erasable programmable read-only memories (EEPROMs) and Flash EEPROMs, separate programming equipment was used.
The programmer handling system would pick up unprogrammed micro devices, place them in the programmers for programming, and remove them for placement on a carrier. The programmer handling systems would also place rejected micro devices, which did not meet specifications or which could not be programmed, into large reject bins appropriate to large programming systems. The programmed micro devices, which were not rejected, would be placed on the carrier and placed in a feeder, which would be attached to an assembly line. The assembly line had its own assembly line handling system which would pick up the programmed micro devices and place them on printed circuit boards.
There were a number of problems with the prior art programming equipment.
First, the programming equipment was relatively large and bulky. This was because of the need to accurately insert and remove programmable devices at high speeds into and out of programming sockets in the programmer. Since insertion and removal required relatively long traverses at high speed and very precise positioning, very rigid robotic handling equipment was required. This rigidity requirement meant that the various components had to be relatively massive with strong structural support members to maintain structural integrity and precision positioning of the pick and place system moving at high speeds. Due to the size of the programming equipment and the limited space for the even larger assembly equipment, they were located in different areas.
A major problem associated with programming the programmable devices in a separate area and then bringing the programmed devices into the production assembly area to be inserted into the electronic circuit boards was that it was difficult to have two separate processes running in different areas and to coordinate between the two separate systems. Often, the production assembly line would run out of programmable devices and the entire production assembly line would have to be shut down. At other times, the programming equipment would be used to program a sufficient inventory of programmed devices to assure that the production assembly line would not be shut down; however, this increased inventory costs. Further problems were created when the programming had to be changed and there was a large inventory of programmed integrated circuits on hand. In this situation, the inventory of programmable devices would have to be reprogrammed with an accompanying waste of time and money.
Second, the programming capability of conventional programming equipment was much slower than the operating speeds of current production assembly lines. It required a number of programming systems which were generally operated for longer periods of time in order to have a reserve of programmed devices for the production assembly systems. This further took up additional, valuable floor space in a factory where space is typically at a premium.
Ideally, a micro device feeder/programming/loader system would have a small footprint, i.e., take up as little space as possible, be portable, and have much greater throughput than a conventional programmer. This ideal has been extremely difficult to achieve and has eluded those skilled in the art.
The present invention provides a micro device product processing system which includes a feeder/processing system. The feeder/processing system has a flexible feeder mechanism for receiving micro devices in a number of different manners, a processing mechanism for performing a processing operation on the micro devices at a high rate of speed, and a loader mechanism for receiving the processed micro devices in a number of different manners. The system substantially solves all the problems which previously faced such systems.
The present invention further provides a feeder/processing system in which a feeder mechanism for receiving micro devices, a processing mechanism for performing a processing operation on the micro devices, and a loader mechanism for receiving the processed micro devices, utilize linear operations to simplify design. The system substantially solves all the problems which previously faced such systems.
The present invention further provides a feeder/processing system in which a reduced number of components comprising a feeder mechanism for receiving micro devices, a processing mechanism for performing a processing operation on the micro devices, and a loader mechanism for receiving the processed micro devices are aligned with each other and have primarily one degree of freedom to increase speed and productivity. The system substantially solves all the problems which previously faced such systems.
The present invention further provides a feeder/processing system in which a feeder mechanism for receiving micro devices, a processing mechanism for performing a processing operation on the micro devices, and a loader mechanism for receiving the processed micro devices, utilize linear operations to simplify design. The system substantially solves all the problems which previously faced such systems.
The present invention further provides a feeder/processing system which has a flexible feeder mechanism for receiving a plurality of unprogrammed devices, a programming mechanism for performing a programming operation on the unprogrammed devices at a high rate of speed, and a loader mechanism for receiving the programmed devices. The system substantially solves all the problems which previously faced such systems.
The present invention further provides a feeder/processing system in which a feeder mechanism for receiving unprogrammed devices, a programming mechanism for performing a programming operation on the unprogrammed integrated circuits, and a loader mechanism for receiving the programmed devices, utilize linear operations to minimize system size. The system substantially solves all the problems which previously faced such systems.
The above and additional advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.